Acoustic Love
by Naruhina4eva432
Summary: After a disaster at the ramen shop, Naruto walks in the woods. Only to find Hinata playing the guitar and singing a song beautifully. NaruHina. Sorta a songfic. Very cute! Just added last chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Ramen Disaster

Acoustic Love

Chapter 1: Ramen Disaster

Uzumaki Naruto sat on a stool at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. As usual he ordered 8 bowls of ramen and is already on his 5th one.

A girl with clear eyes and jet black hair watches him from afar with admiration. Not for the bits of ramen flying everywhere but for his determination and his strength to become Hokage, just to prove himseld and what he was capable of. Not to mention she thought he was hot.

'Ok, I'm gonna do this.' she thought to herself. 'I'm gonna talk to him. Just do it before you change your mind!'

Hinata walked up to the ramen bar and quietly sat next to Naruto. "U-um, hi N-Naruto-kun." she greeted.

"AAAHHH!!!" Naruto screamed.

As Naruto jumped surprisingly, the bowls fell off the counter and spilled ramen everwhere.

"OH MY GOD!" he cried. "What the crap is your pro-!"

Naruto suddenly stopped short as he looked into HInata's deep clear eyes. And instantly, he fell for her. "Oh, hey Hinata!"

"Oh my gosh Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry!!" she cried. "I didn't mean to!"

"No, it's okay Hinata." Naruto said with a soft, loving smile.

"No it's not! I always do this sort of thing!!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes from sheer humiliation. THen she quickly got up, and ran off.

"Hinata! Wait!" Naruto yelled. He tried to chase her but he slipped on the ramen. By the timehe got up, she was gone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Sorry there's no romance yet! Let me know if I should update it and I will!! Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2: My Name's Hanabi!

Chapter 2: My Name's Hanabi!

"i better go check on Hinata." Naruto said to himself.

He walked up to the front door of the Hyuga house and rang the doorbell. (He knew where her house was because when he gets a crush on a girl, he gets obsessive. Have you noticed?) A little girl who looked like she was 7 or 8 opened the door. She kinda looked like Hinata, but shorter.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm Hanabi, Hinata-sama's little sister." she answered. "But I think the real question is, 'who are you'?"

"I'm Naruto." he answered her.

"Oh, so your Naruto-kun!!" she cried. "Hinata-sama talks about you all the time! Come on in!"

Naruto steps inside the hourse after Hanabi. "Hinata talks about me all the time?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! All the time! But everytime she does her face turns as red as a tomato. I don't know why. It's pretty weird." Hanabi answered. "She told me she thinks you're really cute."

Naruto started blushing as badly as Hinata does.

"Yeah! She looks just like that!" hanabi said pointing to Naruto's face. "Hey, do you want some ramen or something?"

"YOU CAN READ MINDS LITTLE GIRL!!" Naruto exclaimed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 3 minutes later 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Naruto finished his ramen in one nanosecond, (literally) he just talked to Hinata's little sister.

"So, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, she's not here," Hanabi answered. "she took a walk in the woods."

"YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME AND HINATA WASN'T HERE AT ALL!!" Naruto cried.

"Yep!" Hanabi answered. "Sorry Naruto, I just have no one to talk to besides Hinata, and she's not here."

"It's ok Hanabi." said Naruto. "Sorry, but I have to get to the woods and talk to Hinata!"

"Okay! Bye!" Hanabi said as he fled out the door.

"Wow, is Hinata sure in for a surprise. No wonder she likes him! He is cute!" Hanabi said to herself. "MAN! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still no romance yet! But I just HAD to put Hanabi in here somewhere. The next chapter's the last one. All I'm telling you is that they're BOTH in for a big surprise! Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3:Things I'll Never Say

Chapter 3: Things I'll Never Say

Uzumaki Naruto walks into the Konoha woods in his usual fashion, with his hands behind his head. 'Man! This place is so big! How am I gonna find Hinata?' He'll soon find the answer.

As Naruto got deeper into the woods, he could hear what sounded a lot like the strumming of a guitar. But the thing was that it sounded so professional!

Once Naruto got close enough, he saw a girl from behind, sitting with her back to a tree, playing the guitar. He put chakra to his feet, and quietly climbed up the tree the girl was sitting at.

He looked down and he saw that it was Hinata! Then, she began to sing.

_Hinata:_

_I'm tugging at my hair,_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

'Whoa! I didn't know she could sing and play the guitar like that! She's amazing! he thought.

_Hinata:_

_I'm staring at my feet,_

_my cheeks are turning red,_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_And I'm feeling nervous_

_trying to be so perfect_

_'cause I know you're worth it_

_you're worth it, yeah_

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away,_

_be with you every night,_

_am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see go down on one knee_

_"Marry me today"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_with these things I'll never say._

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_what use is it to you_

_what's on my mind_

_If it ain't comin' out_

_we're not goin' anywhere_

_so why can't just tell you_

_that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_tryin' to be so perfect_

_'cause I know you're worth it,_

_you're worth it, yeah_

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away _

_be with you every night_

_am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_"Marry me today"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slippin' away!_

_I stutter, I stumble,_

_like I've got nothin' to say_

_'cause I'm feeling nervous,_

_tryin' to be so perfect_

_'cause I know you're worth it_

_you're worth it, yeah_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away'_

_with these things I'll never say_

_If I coulda say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_be with you every night,_

_am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_"Marry me today"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_with these things I'll never say_

_With these things I'll never say..._

'Wow, I didn't know Hinata had such talent.' Naruto thought.

Hinata got up and about to walk away. But Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of her.

"AH!" Hinata cried.

"Hi Hinata-chan!!" Naruto greeted. He then clasped his hands over his mouth and turned bright after he said 'Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata didn't want to make him feel too embarrased so she quickly changed the subject.

"N-Naruto-kun! W-were y-you..." she stuttered.

"Listening? Yep!" answered Naruto.

Hinata turned 10 shades of red at the thought of Naruto listening to her singing and playing the guitar to that song. She hoped he didn't find out it was about him.

"I had no idea you had such talent!" Naruto said.

"To tell you the truth, no one does." Hinata answered. "Not even my own family."

"THEY DON'T!!" Naruto exclaimed. "You should tell them! Oh, and speaking of your family, I was looking for you so I went to your house and your little sister, what was her name...Hanabi answered.

Hinata jerked in surprise.

"Yeah, she told me that you think I'm really cute." he told her.

(INNER HINATA) 'I'M GONNA KILL THAT GIRL!!!!"

"And you...you look really pretty when you sing." Naruto said.

"Huh? I do?" Hinata asked blushing uncontrollably.

"Well, you look really pretty all the time. I really like you and-." Naruto was suddenly stopped short. Hinata was kissing him!!!

As Naruto trying to recall what the crap just happened now, he was enjoying his kiss with Hinata. (A LOT!!)

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! This is Naruhina4eva432! Hope you liked the story! Please R&R!

**NARUTO: I LIKED THAT STORY!!!**

**HINATA: Hee hee hee blushes**

**ME: Naruto, you're such a perv. :-P**


End file.
